


I Love You.

by greythewardens



Series: otp: sunshine and shadows [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive
Genre: Basically self-indulgent fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tending to injuries, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greythewardens/pseuds/greythewardens
Summary: The cut near his brow must have caught her attention, causing her smile to fade and a hand to instinctively reach out for his cheek. “Oh, Nyx.”He smiled, leaning down enough to kiss the corner of her mouth. “Sunshine, you’ve seen much worse on this mug.”She definitely had.





	I Love You.

He didn't expect to find her in his apartment when he got back. He'd been gone two weeks and the moment he opened and shut his door, Liv jerked awake on his chair. A book in her lap fell to the floor with a soft thump, forgotten when she got to her feet. 

“You came back,” she whispered, her voice still groggy with sleep. But she still managed to bounce a little on her toes, a smile on her face. It disappeared as she took a step towards him. 

Shit. The cut near his brow must have caught her attention, causing her smile to fade and a hand to instinctively reach out for his cheek. “Oh, Nyx.”

He smiled, leaning down enough to kiss the corner of her mouth. “Sunshine, you’ve seen much worse on this mug.”

She definitely had. 

Nyx often skipped routine checks from the Glaive medics, gritting his teeth through any cuts or injuries he got. There were always bigger wounds and better people to worry about, he always said. Maybe it was that he’d grown used to being patched up with the usual sigh and a shake of the head from his sister, Eerie. It still took Nyx some getting used to every time Liv fished out the first aid kit Eerie had stashed at his apartment ages ago.

Even now as he removed his coat and unbuckled his boots, Liv disappeared into his bathroom and returned with the small bag in hand. 

“Here,” she murmured, leading him to the small island in the kitchen. She moved about the small area to wet a piece of cloth, and he couldn’t help but smile when she pulled a bottle of beer from his fridge. “I managed to restock some items while you were gone.” 

He caught a glimpse of just how full she’d managed to make it. Milk, juice, beer, and eggs were just among the few things he noticed, but knowing her-- it was the least of what she bought. “You didn’t have to do that for me, Liv.”

“Hush. I wanted to.” She set the beer back in his fridge before leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Besides, how else are you going to make me breakfast later?” 

He tugged on her hips, bringing her closer for a proper kiss that was still short for both of their liking. “Breakfast all I’m good for, Sunshine?” 

“You mean aside from causing trouble?” She held his chin, carefully inspecting his injured brow. Her lips curled in concentration as she started cleaning it. Every touch was gentle, and Nyx watched Liv’s face as she worked. Her brows furrowed as she wiped away dried blood and grime, her tongue poking out as she dug through the first aid kit. “Are you in pain?” 

“No.”

“Pinky promise?”

He stared at her finger, failing to hide his smile. “I'm fine, Sunshine.” 

She didn't move her hand, an eyebrow lifting. “I'll wait.”

“Just worn out, babe.” He curled a finger around hers, pulling it to his lips for a quick kiss. “Not in pain.”

It was her turn to smile as she brought a clean corner of the cloth to the shell of his ear. “Alright. Two weeks. What’s happened in these weeks that you’ve missed...oh! You remember that book on Taelpar Crag that I’ve been pouring over? The ruins where the legendary bodyguard is kept?”

He nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting. He loved when Liv got like this-- the way she had this thirst for knowledge that never seemed to be quenched. Thoughts of legends or magic bubbled inside of her, always waiting for a chance to be let out. 

“Gilgamesh, right?” He remembered the last lunch they’d had together and how another archivist had placed the text in front of Liv, eliciting a loud squeal from her lips. She’d resisted the urge to open the book while he was with her, but it didn't stop her from telling him all about the rumors of the Trials of Gilgamesh later that day.

She pulled the cloth away from his ear. “You remembered.”

He took the opportunity to tug at the hem of the oversized Glaive shirt she wore, pulling her into his lap. “‘Course I did.”

“There you go again, Nyx Ulric…always reminding me of how much I love you.” 

He lowered his gaze, wrapping an arm around her and hoping that she didn't notice the way his body had tensed. 

I love you. She was always saying it to him, calling it out before they both went into work or whispering it in his ear when he held her in his arms.

It didn't sit right with him that he hadn't said it back yet. That she had let herself be vulnerable and he couldn't bring himself to say those words. It wasn't that he felt obligated to or that didn't love her. Hell, he cared about her more than he could explain. But those words were weight he hadn't dropped before. 

“You okay?” Liv ran a hand through his hair, her fingers stopping at a small bead securing one of his braids. “You sure you don't need a potion? Your sister would-”

“Smack me if she found out I lied,” Nyx finished. He shook his head. “I'm fine. What were you saying about the book?”

“Well, lucky me- Gladio must have told his father about the text I found, and so you know what happened? Because I am a good friend of Eerie and Gladio, Clarus set up an interview of sorts with Cor Leonis. You know, the Immortal?”

“Mmhm.”

She squealed a little, her legs kicking for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. “That's just ridiculous, right? I'm still reeling from seeing the Shield of the King stroll into the archives to speak to me and allow me an opportunity to put Cor’s story in the records. That's…” 

He smiled, watching as she pursed her lips for the right word to come to mind. “That's incredible news, Liv.”

“Isn't it? I may not be able to put everything Cor tells me in the text, but the fact that I'll have the chance to add to it at all? It's...that's just wild to me.” Her fingers twisted around the end of one of his braids. 

“I’m happy for you, Sunshine.” He reached for her, resting his fingers in strands of blonde waves and pulling her close. Her forehead touched his lips briefly before she pulled away to flash a grin up at him.

“I should get a bath going for you.” She planted a quick kiss to his cheek and the corner of his mouth, letting a hand of hers press against his chest. He knew she was feeling the soft thuds of his heart there as it lingered. He covered it with his own, a calloused thumb running over every knuckle of her small hand. 

The corner of her mouth quirked to the side for a moment before her eyes lit up once more. One thought to the next, as always. Rarely stopping. 

“My mother was telling me about these salts in the city that are supposed to help with pain and stress, so— like the thoughtful girlfriend I am, I picked some up for you. A bath would be perfect for you to try them out. You can enjoy that beer and just soak for a bit.” She brought herself to her feet, but Nyx held onto her hand. Tight.

It was when she always did those things that he knew he couldn't just...not say it. It was there on his lips. Three words he’d been keeping tight to his chest for far too long.

“You okay, Nyx?”

He nodded, swallowing a little before releasing his grip a little. Say it, Ulric. Her brow lifted as she waited. “That's…real sweet of you, Sunshine.” 

If she was expecting something else, there wasn't an ounce of disappointment on her face. She smiled-- that same warm and welcome one that had been featured in the background of his cellphone. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger there a second longer than usual. She smiled against his cheek, the slow lift of them slightly tickling his skin and beard. “Love you, Nyx Ulric.” 

He smiled, watching as she eyed his brow and then began to make her way to the bathroom. It was seconds before he heard cabinets opening, shutting, and running water filling the other room. 

“There.” She appeared in the doorway, small hands on her hips. “Tub is filling up for you. I left a couple butterfly bandages out. I don't think you need stitches, but Eerie’s judgement would probably...y’know-- be much better than my own.” 

“You’ve done more than enough, Liv.”

She shrugged, leaning against the doorframe and offering a small smile. Her fingers twisted around the single braid in her own hair-- the one he braided himself. The one he’d twined thin ribbon into, the dark blue of his family's color standing out among the blonde. Watching her tuck the braid behind the shell of her ear without knowing what it meant...what she meant to him...he winced. 

His sister had almost smacked him when she saw the braid in her friend’s hair. She knew full well Nyx had not told her about the Galahd traditions. 

“An engagement braid, Nyx!” Eerie’s voice rose as she paced his apartment. “How could you?”

He shook his head, fumbling with the words even then. “Why not?”

“Why not,” Eerie spluttered. She laughed, loudly, and the noise made Nyx wince. “Because Liv doesn't know what the braid means, what wearing your colors means. What you intend, if that's what you--”

“Eerie--”

“Liv has been the most patient I've ever seen her. But this? Nyx, you can't keep this from her. It's...not fair. You need to tell her.”

“I know.” He lowered his gaze. “This is...new to me, Eerie.”

“I know.” Eerie sighed, sinking into one of his chairs. “We Ulrics are shit at this.”

He laughed, running his hands down his face. “Ain’t that the fucking truth.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Eerie let out a sigh. She stared at him, eyes softening for the first time that night. “You really love Liv, don't you?” 

He nodded slowly, knowing he hadn't said the words to anyone else yet. “I do."

“Tell her.” 

“I will. I promise. Soon.”

And then he got sent on a mission, leaving Liv behind with an engagement braid with no explanation. 

Now here she was, leaning on the door frame of his kitchen and bathroom, her fingers fiddling with the same braid he’d made with his own hands. 

“I'm no nurse, despite everything Eerie tries to teach me to keep you in one piece when she's gone, but I really think I'm getting bet--”

“I love you.” The words tumbled out, and Liv blinked. Suddenly her posture straightened, no longer relying on the frame to keep her up. Her mouth opened and closed at least twice before she let herself grin. The smile spread across her entire face- her cheeks lifting and eyes brightening more, if possible. 

Nyx crossed the room towards her, his rough hands cupping her face. He took a breath, realizing just how heavy his throat felt.

"I love you, Liv," he repeated, tracing her jawline with the pad of his thumb. 

She nodded, swallowing hard to find her voice. Blush filled her cheeks and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. That strand. 

"I love you too." Her voice seemed so small and her eyes glistened with tears he knew she was fighting. Inside, she had to have been bursting. He imagined rays of light warming every part of her body, practically beaming from her fingertips.

He grinned as she shifted the weight of her feet in front of him, almost bouncing. A laugh escaped her as his thumb wiped away a tear on her cheek. 

"I've been meaning to say it sooner, I just--"

"You don't have to explain, Nyx." She turned her head slightly, just enough that her lips kissed the inside of his palm. Her eyes closed, a smile curling on her lips. "Mm...it feels so good just to hear it at all."

"Sunshine…" He glanced at her hair, one of his hands already taking the braid between his fingers. "You need to know--"

"Shhh." It was Liv's turn to take his jawline in her hands. She pressed a kiss to his lips, sighing. "Tonight I just want to soak in the tub with the man who says he loves me."

Nyx chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just?"

Liv flashed a coy smile. “I suppose something more could be arranged.”

“Provided the bath hasn’t already gone cold.”

“Well, we can’t let that happen.” Liv took a step back into the bathroom, a smile still on her face. She dipped a few fingers in the water, some of her hair falling in her face. 

He was still drawn to the dark blue ribbon twined around blonde. Eventually he knew he’d need to tell her what the braid meant to him, what she really meant to him. Eerie was right-- it wasn’t fair for him to keep the Galahdian meaning from her. He would tell her later tonight; he needed to.

“Everything okay?” Liv looked up at him, her brow creasing a little. “Is it your cut? Or is something else bothering you?”

“No, Sunshine. Everything’s just fine.” He moved towards her, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead. “Perfect, really.”

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I just kinda dived into this without really explaining much or giving a ton of background. Liv is my FFXV OC and she's an Archivist in the Capitol. I've talked about her here and there on my tumblr and have been writing little things privately. But I'm really working on getting back in the swing of writing, hence.....*gestures to all of this*  
(also Eyra "Eerie" Ulric belongs to my pal razzmatash on tumblr. She's a medic and, ahem, likes a certain Big Guy. I just wanted to borrow her a bit.)
> 
> If you wanna say hi or flail into the abyss with me, I'm [glaiveulric](http://www.glaiveulric.tumblr.com) on tumblr! ^_^


End file.
